Èäåàëüíûé ìóæ÷èíà â Slayers
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Íó, ýòî ïèñàëîñü äî çíàêîìñòâà ñ Ãààâîì ñàì, èíà÷å çäåñü áûëî áû î í¸ì.


Èäåàëüíûé ìóæ÷èíà â Slayers

Ëèíà ñàìà 

Ãîìýí íàñàè, Ãààâ ñàìà, ýòî íå ïðî âàñ, óâû, íà ìîìåíò íàïèñàíèÿ ôàíôèêà îò Íýêñòà è Òðàÿ áûëî ïðîñìîòðåíî òîëüêî ïî äâå ïåðâûõ êàññåòû, âàñ ÿ ïî÷òè íå çíàëà… Ãîìýí íàñàè!!!

Ðàííåå, ìèðíîå óòðî íà ìèðíîé ïîëÿíêå, ãäå óñòðîèëè ñâîé âðåìåííûé ëàãåðü Ðóáàêè. Ñîëíöå óæå âñòàëî, ïòè÷êè åù¸ ïîþò (èõ ïî ñëó÷àéíîñòè ïîêà íå ñúåëè). È âäðóã…

**ØË¨-ÎÏÏ! **Çâóê ïîù¸÷èíû.

- Àé! 

**ØË¨-ÎÏÏ! **Åù¸ îäíà ïîù¸÷èíà.

Ñêîðáíî-èðîíè÷íîå âîð÷àíèå.

**ØË¨-ÎÏÏ! **È åù¸ îäíà.

Æóòêèé äåâè÷èé âîïëü, ïåðåõîäÿùèé â ðûäàíèÿ.

Èòàê, íà ïîëÿíêå ñõîäÿòñÿ: Ëèíà Èíâåðñ, ïðåêðàñíàÿ è ãåíèàëüíàÿ âîëøåáíèöà, Ôåëèÿ Óëü Êîïò èç ïëåìåíè Çîëîòûõ Äðàêîíîâ è Àìåëèÿ Âèëü Òýñëà Ñýéðóí, ïðèíöåññà Ñýéðóíñêàÿ.

Ëèíà:

- Êðåòèí.

Ôåëèÿ:

- Ñâîëî÷ü.

Àìåëèÿ, çàëèâàÿñü ñëåçàìè:

- Ìíå áîëüíî!

Äâå êàïëè.

- À íå íàäî áûëî ðóêîé áèòü, - ïîó÷èòåëüíî ñêàçàëà Ëèíà, íàêëàäûâàÿ íà Àìåëèíó ðóêó èñöåëÿþùåå çàêëÿòüå, ÷òîáû äåâî÷êà íå íûëà.

Ïðèíöåññà, åù¸ âñõëèïûâàÿ:

- À ÷åì?

- Îäîëæèëà áû ó íåãî ìå÷ è ñàäàíóëà ìå÷îì. Èëè âçÿëà áû ó Ôåëèè áóëàâó. Êñòàòè, Ôåëèÿ, à òû ïî÷åìó å¸ íå âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü?

Äðàêîíèöà, êðàñíåÿ:

- Çàáûëà.

Ëèíà, õâàòàÿñü çà ãîëîâó:

- Êîøìàð! îí òåáÿ óæå äî ñêëåðîçà äîâîäèò!

Äâå êàïëè.

- À âû-òî ÷åãî, Ëèíà ñàí? - ðîáêî ñïðîñèëà Àìåëèÿ.

- Äîñòàë, - êðàòêî îòâåòèëà âîëøåáíèöà. - À íàñ÷¸ò "÷åãî", òî æå ìîãó ñïðîñèòü è ó òåáÿ.

- Äîñòàë.

- À-à... Áûñòðî ó÷èøüñÿ. Íó, ñ Ôåëèåé âñ¸ ÿñíî...

- Äîñòàë.

- ß æå ãîâîðþ, âñ¸ ÿñíî. È ÷òî íàì äåëàòü?

Êîëëåêòèâíûé âçäîõ.

Ôåëèÿ, ñ íàäåæäîé:

- Óáèòü?

Ëèíà, êàòåãîðè÷íî:

- Â òâî¸ì ñëó÷àå - ýòî ïîññîðèòüñÿ ñ Ïîâåëèòåëüíèöåé ìàäçîêó. Ðàçâÿæåì åù¸ îäíó âîéíó Ïðèøåñòâèÿ äåìîíîâ?

- Í-íåò, - ïåðåäóìàëà Ôåëèÿ.

- Íå íàäî êðîâîïðîëèòèÿ, - çàïðîòåñòîâàëà Àìåëèÿ. - Îíè æå íàøè äðóçüÿ, è ýòî áóäåò ïðîòèâ ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè!

Äâå êàïëè.

Ôåëèÿ, êèñëî:

- Äðóçüÿ...

Ëèíà, òîæå êèñëî:

- Õà-õà-õà.

Êàïëÿ íàä Àìåëèåé.

...Äåâóøêè ñåëè â êðóã è íà÷àëè èíòåíñèâíî äóìàòü, ÷òî äåëàòü. Âîçäóõ âîêðóã íèõ êèïåë.

Ëèíà, îòêèäûâàÿñü íà ñïèíó, ìå÷òàòåëüíî:

- À ÿ âîò ÷åãî-òî Ðåçî âñïîìíèëà...

Ïðèíöåññà è äðàêîíèöà:

- ??

- Êñòàòè, íà âíåøíîñòü îí áûë î÷åíü íè÷åãî...

Ïðèíöåññà è äðàêîíèöà:

- ?!

- ×òî - "?!"? Ïðåäëàãàþ áðîñèòü ýòèõ ïðèäóðêîâ íà ïðîèçâîë ñóäüáû è îòïðàâèòüñÿ âîñêðåøàòü Ýðèñ.

Àìåëèÿ:

- Çà÷åì?

- Ñäåëàåò íàì êîïèè Ðåçî. Ñ íàøåé ñêðîìíîé ïîìîùüþ ýòî ó íå¸ âûéäåò çíà÷èòåëüíî ëó÷øå.

Àìåëèÿ, ïðîíèêøèñü:

- Îäíó êîïèþ äàæå äåëàòü íå íàäî, òîëüêî èç-ïîä áûâøåãî Ôëàãóíà âûêîïàòü è âîñêðåñèòü!

- Óìíèöà, ñîîáðàæàåøü! Ôåëèÿ, òû ñ íàìè?

- Íåëüçÿ æå áðîñàòü îñòàëüíûõ...

- ß íå ïîíÿëà, òåáÿ æå Êñåëëîñ äîñòàë!

- ß íå ïðî ïàðíåé. Çà ÷òî ñ íèìè äðóãèõ-òî äåâóøåê îñòàâëÿòü?

Ëèíà, îñîçíàâ:

- Ê¢ñî, òû ïðàâà. Ïîøëè ñîáèðàòü.

×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò íà ïîëÿíó áûëè âûòðÿõíóòû Ñèëüôèëü è Ìàðòèíà. Èì ïîïóëÿðíî îáúÿñíèëè ñëîæèâøóþñÿ ñèòóàöèþ è âûõîä èç íå¸. Íà ñîçäàâøèéñÿ øóì íà÷àëà ïîäõîäèòü ìóæñêàÿ ïîëîâèíà Ðóáàê, îíè äàæå ïûòàëèñü ñïðîñèòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, íî èõ èãíîðèðîâàëè. Âïðî÷åì, âñêîðå îíè (â îñíîâíîì) è ñàìè ñòàëè âúåçæàòü.

- Ñèëüôèëü, íó çà÷åì òåáå ýòè ìåäóçüè ìîçãè? – âîïðîñèëà Ëèíà, ñäåëàâ æåñò â ñòîðîíó Ãàóððè. – Ðåçî â ñòî ðàç ëó÷øå!

- Íó, îí íåñêîëüêî íå â ìî¸ì âêóñå...

- ×åì? Öâåòîì âîëîñ? ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ òåáÿ ìû ñäåëàåì áëîíäèíèñòóþ êîïèþ.

Ñâÿùåííèöà, ïîõîæå, çàèíòåðåñîâàëàñü.

- ß, ïîæàëóé, ñõîæó... ×òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü...

- Ìîëîäåö! - Ëèíà äðóæåñêè õëîïíóëà (íó, âû çíàåòå, îíà ýòî óìååò) Ñèëüôèëü ïî ñïèíå è ïîäêëþ÷èëàñü ê îáðàáàòûâàâøèì Ìàðòèíó Ôåëèè è Àìåëèè.

- Çàíãóëóñ, àíàòà! - ñíà÷àëà ïûòàëàñü âûðâàòüñÿ ïðèíöåññà-áåç-êîðîëåâñòâà, íî æàðêèå óáåæäåíèÿ ñðàáîòàëè íà íåé áåçîòêàçíî. Çàíãóëóñ óïàë â îáìîðîê.

- Èòîãî, âñå ãîòîâû, ïîøëè! - â ïûëüíîì îáëàêå äåâóøêè ïîì÷àëèñü ïðî÷ü, ïðè÷¸ì Àìåëèÿ íå ïðåìèíóëà îãëÿíóòüñÿ è, îòòÿíóâ íèæíåå âåêî, ïîêàçàòü Çåëãàäèñó ÿçûê. Õèìåðà, âûòÿíóâ ðóêó â ñòîðîíó îáëàêà, âûãëÿäåë 9è èçäàâàë òå æå çâóêè), êàê òÿæåëîáîëüíîé, ñ êîòîðîãî âíåçàïíî ñîðâàëè êèñëîðîäíóþ ìàñêó.

- Í-äà, íå êàæäûé äåíü òåáÿ îáõîäèò ñîáñòâåííûé äåä... - âñêîëüçü çàìåòèë îêàçàâøèéñÿ ðÿäîì Êñåëëîñ.

- Ôàéåðáîë, - ñêàçàë Çåëãàäèñ, è Êñåëëîñ íåíàäîëãî èç ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî âûïàë.

Èòàê, ïàðíè íàõîäèëèñü â îòêëþ÷êå èëè ïðîñòðàöèè (ïîñëåäíèõ, ò. å. Çåëãàäèñà è Âàëüãààâà, îïðàùèâàë Ãàóððè, õîòåâøèé óçíàòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò), à äåâóøêè ñïåøèëè íàâñòðå÷ó ñâîåìó ñâåòëîìó áóäóùåìó ñ ãðîìêèì êðèêîì:

- ÐÅÇÎ ÑÀÌÀ!!!

09.10.2000, 2 ïàðû ìàòåìàòèêè

^.~ (Ðåçî ñàìà!)

* * *

* * *

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
